gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/An Original Story - SACCO
SACCO (SACCO stands for Secret Agent Crime Control Organization) Season 1 - 13 Episodes STORY: When the police can't handle a case, they call in SACCO, an secretive organization created back in the 1980's to battle terrorists and high profile criminals. Since their inception, they've had an ongoing war with an underground terrorist organization named The Black Regime. Led in the past by Zacharias T. Black, and now his daughter, codenamed Ringleader. This is the story of SACCO's battles and the lives of their agents... EPISODE 1: “BODIES” Tensions rise between SACCO’S newest and brightest recruit, Tobias Allard and former prodigy Zach Benjamin. A rash of murders baffles police when they find a calling card, a Queen of Spades, at each crime scene. The cops turn the case over to SACCO after they come to believe the culprits may be SACCO’s oldest foes, The Black Regime. Meanwhile, Morris experiences marital problems and Tobias faces his inner demons as well as his feelings for his ex, Mikal Barrett. Mikal’s relationship with Laura Banks is spinning out of control. The Black Regime make their next move and steal a top secret disc. EPISODE 2: “SECRET” Zach is sent in by Chief Kreel to do some recon and retrieve the stolen Project Omega disc. Meanwhile, Blair Tavish’s motives are becoming more clear when it’s made public that he has a mysterious connection to Tobias Allard. Another murder rocks New York City, this time the victim is someone near and dear to a SACCO agent. Laura’s drug abuse comes to light when the lows that she has sunken to cause her to end up in the hospital. A bit of information will change Mikal’s world forever. Meanwhile, Mikal and Tobias grow closer but will they ignore their feelings? EPISODE 3: “CALL ME WHEN YOU’RE SOBER” Still reeling from his loss, Mikal rushes into a mission and nearly ends up dead. Tobias and Zach’s rivalry comes to a head. Laura is released from the hospital but Mikal gives her an ultimatum: get clean or get lost. Blair starts sending notes to Tobias, taunting him about their mysterious connection. Ringleader decides to bring in outside help from the world famous Cougar and his team of first class ninjas to help rid them of Zach Benjamin. Morris catches his wife cheating and ends up staying with Tobias. Gwen Hutchinson tries to reconcile her and Harry Wolcott’s friendship, which came to an end due to a nasty break-up. Mikal and Tobias grow closer. EPISODE 4: “HOW TO SAVE A LIFE” Laura says a teary goodbye as she leaves for rehab. After a heated argument, Zach storms off on a team mission alone with horrible results. Mikal and Tobias find themselves in each other’s arms after a night out at a club. Morris begins to become too reliant on his anti-depression medication and sleeping pills to help ease himself over his crumbling marriage. The Black Regime shift attention toward eliminating Tobias. A new recruit is brought in for Tobias and Mikal to train, causing their undeniable feelings to grow much stronger. SACCO attends a funeral of one of their own. EPISODE 5: “BACK TO BLACK” In this flashback episode, as Tobias trains Alyssa, he looks back on how he became an agent, his growing rivalry with Zach, and the first time he and Mikal dated. We follow Mikal and Tobias on Tobias’ first mission, which is also Tobias’ first clash with The Black Regime. Blair’s secret connection to Tobias is finally revealed as he first lays eyes on who would become his greatest enemy. EPISODE 6: “GOOD RIDDANCE (TIME OF YOUR LIFE)” SACCO tries to pick up the pieces after Zach’s death. Tobias confronts Morris about his dependence on prescription drugs. Mikal and Tobias have a passion filled night that ends up with them dating once again. Alyssa goes on her first mission alongside Mikal and Tobias. Morris flushes his pills and quits cold turkey. Meanwhile, The Black Regime sends out another thug to deal with Tobias, who is ambushed in a dark alleyway. Chief Kreel begins dating again, the first time since his wife died from cancer thirteen years ago. The Black Regime also recruits Beau Brighton, a convicted murderer with split personality disorder, who has just escaped from jail. EPISODE 7: “COLD CASE LOVE” After an argument with Tobias, Morris abruptly leaves the Orange Dragon Club. When Tobias returns home, he sees that Morris has taken his stuff and left. When Tobias decides to check Morris’ old house, he discovers Patricia Morris’ grisly murder. Soon Morris becomes the prime suspect and a wanted man, but no one, not even Tobias or Mikal can find him. It becomes clear that The Black Regime was involved, but nothing rules out the possibility that Morris may have been involved. SACCO fears that he may have defected and joined The Black Regime. Meanwhile, Alyssa develops feelings for a much older man, Agent Hartselle, the resident tech expert. EPISODE 8: “4 MINUTES” SACCO is called in to a bank to defuse a bomb that is rigged to explode when the timer reaches zero. Tobias, Alyssa, and Mikal get there with four minutes left on the countdown. Meanwhile, Morris’ whereabouts are still unknown and Gwen is working nonstop to either prove Morris’ guilt or innocence. The Black Regime sets in motion their next move while Blair convinces Ringleader to promote Barbara, a young Black Regime member whom Blair has some kind of attachment to. Mikal and Tobias experience troubles within their relationship. Meanwhile, in a video released to SACCO, Blair and Beau take the credit for Patricia’s murder. EPISODE 9: “ALREADY GONE” With Morris’ name cleared, Tobias searched desperately for his friend, to no avail. The stress of everything that has been going on has taken it’s toll on Mikal, who is still confused over whether he is gay or bi and whether he loves Laura or Tobias. A phone call from Laura saying that she is getting better convinces Mikal of what he needs to know. Riker, an expert assassin sets his sights on taking out Tobias and the two duke it out on a scaffold five stories in the air during the rain. After the battle, Tobias meets up with Mikal who dumps him without a real explanation. Morris calls Tobias, who tries to convince him to come home. Meanwhile, Chief Kreel learns that a drunk driver killed his daughter Stephanie. EPISODE 10: “HIGHWAY TO HELL” Chief Kreel struggles with grief and takes some time off, making Tobias interim Chief Agent at SACCO in his brief absence. Morris still hasn’t returned. Another call from Laura has Mikal feeling good about her recovery. Tobias tries to nurse his broken heart at the Orange Dragon and meets a girl named Leslie Timmons. He takes her home but gets into a high speed chase with Black Regime member Dominic, a former racecar driver. Tobias and Leslie barely escape with their life. Kreel debates whether or not to propose to Lucille, his girlfriend as he planned weeks before. Meanwhile, Tobias and Mikal discuss the break-up for the first time. EPISODE 11: “HOMECOMING” The Black Regime moves into a new headquarters and launches it’s biggest plan to date, one that will threaten SACCO like never before. Morris returns to New York City and SACCO, just in time. Chief Kreel decides to wait and propose to Lucille when everything has settled down and returns to SACCO. Meanwhile, Blair learns that Tobias is dating Leslie and kidnaps her. He sends a note to Tobias, who almost rushes in over his head. Mikal and Morris convince Tobias to wait until they can work out a plan. Blanc breaks in and steals the Project Omega disc, allowing Ringleader to launch the next phase of “Plan Z.” EPISODE 12: “HERO” (Part 1) Tobias plans to meet up with Mikal and Morris to confront The Black Regime, but he learns that they’ve been kidnapped by Blanc, Beau, and Blair. Blair sexually assaults Leslie while Beau beats and taunts Mikal and Morris. Ringleader sends a message to Tobias that he can save only one: his girlfriend Leslie, his ex boyfriend Mikal, his best friend Morris, or the world. If he chooses anything other than the world, they will use the Project Omega weapons satellite to begin the destruction. Anyone he doesn’t choose will be killed. Tobias has Gwen help him find Inez Levy, his paternal grandmother and he goes to her for advice. Alyssa wants to come but Tobias won’t let her since she’s too new for such a mission. Leslie’s spirit is broken. Tobias arrives at Black Regime Headquarters and begins making his way to try and save the day. Meanwhile, Morris and Mikal plan a daring escape. EPISODE 13: “BLOW” (Part 2) Morris and Mikal have escaped, rescued Leslie, and taken out Blanc (the latter thanks to Tobias who shows up just in the nick of time). Together they all make their way through the abandoned hospital. After a while, they decide to split up. Leslie has to fight Rajah, a female assassin who fights with knives. Mikal has to confront Beau. Tobias makes his way to Blair, who tells him that Ringleader and the rest of the Black Regime has escaped and that he alone will use Project Omega and kill him as well. Morris finds the Project Omega prototype disc and discovers that the disc is a dud and Project Omega cannot be activated. Morris catches up with Tobias and tells him this. Knowing that he has no more aces up his sleeve, Blair has no choice to fight Tobias. He reveals his secret connection to Tobias and answers the mysterious questions that have Tobias about his past for over seven years. Blair goes out on the attack and Tobias tells Morris to get Mikal and Leslie to safety. When Blair looses the upper hand, he reveals one last secret: the building is covered in explosives and he has the detonator and plans to take Tobias out with him. Tobias makes a run for it, but doesn’t quite make it out before the exploding building comes crashing down on him. Mikal, Morris, and Leslie watch helplessly as Tobias meets his end. TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2... *btw, all episodes are named after songs Link To Opening Credits Video I Made For It https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=10150270924816516&set=vb.622316515&type=2&theater Category:Blog posts